DOLLS
by Hibikase
Summary: After suffering a huge loss of losing her beloved brother Len, she soon discovers that he was everything, and she is missing more then her brother. She is missing her other half.  Based on the vocaloid song "dolls" By the one and only Rin kagamine.
1. The sadness

**Ah, I abandon all of my stories, don't I? Nobody cares...Nobody care...NOBODY CARES... So anyways, I was really depressed, so I wrote this story...There is gonna be either three or four chapters...really sad story. Based On the vocaloid song "dolls" by rin kagamine. REVIEW! I need idea's!**

* * *

><p>A peaceful world was created, for us to live in humanity. We were born with innocence, but we create our own sins that turn our blood bad. A utopia was formed, but those who woe sins have destroyed it. I am the very one, who doesn't have a reason to live. For what reason was I born? There isn't anything left for me. We all are loved at least once in our lives. We all are dolls, being controlled. We truly can never be happy, we can truly never be sad. Once your time comes, you discover what you should have done differently. Only the dead can tell you. Few can achieve true happiness.<p>

I sat near the mirror, and frowned silently as I touched my flat hair. It had always been this way, but I don't know what was wrong with it. It seemed different. My green dress streached around my body, creating my curved figure that seemed to shine in the mirror. My long white gloves shined in the dim lights of the mansion. I was attractive, I do admit, but Something was missing. I sat and looked at the ground calmly, and I suddenly looked in the mirror for another glance. As I was examining myself, Len came from behind me. He smiled as his face was full of brilliant color. He put his hands on my shoulders, and I flinched, even though I knew he would put his soft hands on me.

"Looking at yourself again?" He said in his soft, yet deep voice.

"Yeah, there is something different I want to do with my outfit. I don't look...presentable." I said as we both looked in the mirror.

"You look fine just the way you are. Don't be so hard on yourself." He said. I shrugged in dismay. He walked slowly away into the corner of the room, and rummaged through some drawers. After a few seconds, he pulled something out. He shook his head in dislike, and put it back. He searched again, but this time, he removed a Yellow ribbon. He smiled in approval. Len approuched me.

"How about this?" He put a yellow ribbon to my hair and smiled."Do you like it?" He smiled.

"Yes." I said."It looks perfect." I blushed.

"You would look beautiful with it." He agreed."Will you sing today, Rin?" He said."You have a truly beautiful voice, but it makes me sad that you don't use it so often."

I hesitated. I ruffled my green dress.

"I don't know. Maybe..." I trailed off.

"You are a special doll..." He said."Only a few are born, and those few are special."

He raised the yellow ribbon up and smiled. I put my hand up to my chest and held my hands together. I smiled and laughed silently.

"Maybe I can sing you a-" I was interuppted by the sound of the door slamming open. Len and I immediately turned our head to the door. Len gasped.

"Rin, stay back." She whispered. Two men appeared in the front door. The didn't hesitate, and they ran toward us. My eyes widdened as they came closer.

"Len..." I whispered as I grabbed onto his arm. He didn't reply back. They were running closer, and closer, but I couldn't move. I was scared, afraid. I held back my dress.

They were dressed in black, and one man's face seemed to not be there. The man grabbed len out from my reach.

"Len!" I ran to grab him, but the other man grabbed me in restrain. He pushed me to the floor. Len was dragged.

I yelled in panic."Len! Please don't hurt len! Don't!" I screamed. I struggled and tried to break free from the man's grip, but it was too strong. As the other man held Len down, he pulled out a silver revolver to Len's head. My heart stopped. The room seemed silent.

"No! Stop it! Let me go!" I yelled. The man holding me down pointed something to my head. I stopped. It was a gun.

"Shut up!" He yelled. I stopped. There was nothing I could do to stop this. It was hopeless. I was not useful, and a doll.

"Len!" I screamed. The last sad look I saw on Len's face. His face had an expression that made me cry. I couldn't look at it. I cover my eyes. This was the end. Then a loud boom. It was over. I removed my hands from my eyes. It was nothing. The two men fled as fast as they could, taking an item or two, then running. I ran to Len, heart no longer moving much. I dropped to my knees. My Len...He was gone. His eyes were wide open, all the way. The ground was red with blood. It painted the floor as if a mosaic in a museum. I couldn't bring my hand to touch him. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't live. Tears were flowing nonstop from my eyes. I fell to the ground and flailed my arms till I stopped. It was over. I left my eyes wide open, almost prior to Len's. My hair spread out, and I just layed there, not able to live. Len isn't here anymore, and I don't have any reason to sing, or live. Or do anything. Unable to live, I closed my eyes.

'You are a special doll.' His words echoed in my head. I was a doll.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a cliff hanger? I don't think so. Poor len D: I wanted him to live for once. Damn he always has to die.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! THEY ARE MY ONLY Reason to live! I need idea's. Comments. SOMETHING! If I get at least one, I can continue on both ym story Dolls and ACUTE. PLEASE.**


	2. Our story

**Based on the two songs, Prisoner by len, and the sequel, paper planes by rin. I hope you enjoy this lovely heartfelt story I am about to tell you. If you have not heard of the songs, I encourage you to look it up. Tell me what I should change, what to do, and suggestions in reviews! Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V<p>

There is no happiness in this world. It is sucked out by the ones who aren't happy themselves. They don't want anybody to feel that warm tense feeling inside, so they just rip apart your only happiness. If they would just find the place that they are supposed to be...that warm place where a smile is delivered to them, and only them, they would surly find happiness. But that doesn't work, does it?

I am that person. I am alone, and nobody loves me, or has ever loved me. I hold no love. I believe that there is a dark hole where my heart should be. And therefore, I don't have happiness. I probably never will have happiness. I live in a cold, dirty prison. That is my 'home sweet home.' I have nothing left outside these barracks that hold back prisoners. Outside of these barracks, the air is fresher, and the sky has more color. It is a beautiful world, but my eyes see nothing. My life is meaningless. I don't have a point on living. I want to feel happiness...

The wards guards push me outside. They shove me violently.

"Time for fresh air, dirty prisoners!" He yells. We have no choice, but to follow his orders, and go outside. Outside depresses me. It makes me think of the millions of people who are happy right now, but I'm not. I walk to the point where I can't go any farther because the barracks are blocking outside. I sit down, and pick up a sharp, pointy stick. I draw pictures in the dusty ground. A bunny...and flower...a cloud. I search around to see what I can find on the ground. I found a pencil. I am delighted, because the guards just gave us paper. I took a bunch of paper and stored it in my back pocket just in case. I take one out. I discovered I didn't even know what to draw. I scratch me head, and put the pencil down. What can I draw...

Nothing. I can't draw anything. I sigh and look over at the outside of the barracks. I heard a weird cumbling noise, like footsteps. My first thought was who is coming...

I search behind me, but nobody is approaching me. I look forward, and I see a young lady. She is wearing a white long dress, and a pink scarf. She has blonde hair, and her skin looks soft. Her hat with a pink ribbon was blocking her face. She was walking along the barracks. Why was she walking here? There is always nobody here but prisoners.

"Exuse me." I yelled. The girl stops and turns her head toward me. I can't see her eyes because they are covered by her hat.

"May I ask you why you are here? It is very dangerous around this time to be here. You do know this is a prison, right?" I ask. She smiles.

"Why yes, I do know this is a prison. In fact, my father works here. I just have some free time on my hands...Please don't tell him I'm here." She says.

"Don't worry, I won't."

She wobbles closer.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" She asks as if not scared to hang out with a prisoner.

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Not at all...but we shouldn't talk, the guard will know I'm talking to you. If my dad finds out, you will be beheaded."

"Then how are we going to communicate?" I tilt my head.

She hums, and touches her chin.

"Oh, I know!" She pops up."Do you have paper?" She asked pleasently.

"Yes." I reply."Why?"

"Well...nobody is watching...we could, throw paper planes to each other." She said.

"But how would we communicate?"

"Well, I have a pencil, and so do you, so we could use that to communicate." She giggled.

I tilt me head, and sigh. For some reason, I couldn't say no. I didn't even care if they saw me.

"Ok." I get a piece of my paper, and right on it.

Dear you,

Aren't you scared of me? I am a dirty prisoner...and I don't have anybody here.

I fold it into a paper plane, and throw it so high that I will know it will make it. It sores farther then I imagined. She limps to catch the flying paper planes, and gracefully catches it. She opens it up, and scrolls down line by line. She rights one the paper, then folds it back into one. She throws it, and it lands on the floor next to me. I stand up, and read her reply.

I am not scared of you. I can't judge you just by your looks. My mean terrible dad is the one who makes you look so dirty. It's not your fault. I would much rather stay here than in my cold bed.

My heart feels warm inside, and my whole body gets tense. I smiled softly.

I write on the bottom,

Really? I have never heard anybody say that about me. Thank you.

I threw it in the air, and she caught it and read it. She wrote, then threw it back.

Your welcome. You seem very nice. People must judge you by your looks. Don't worry, I can be your friend if you want.

I don't understand. How can people so nice. I mean, nobody is ever this nice to me before. I feel warm inside. I grab my chest and breathe. Am I...in love? No, I can't be. I have never loved. I have never been loved. This is impossible.

You are very nice. It is hard to believe you are the daughter of the ward.

I throw it back, and she quickly writes, and throws it.

Ya, sometimes I wish he wasn't. He is very strict.

We kept on writing, but we ran out of room, so we got a new piece of paper. I learned more about her...her favorite food, what she does...but one thing I didn't learn was where she lived. I mean, I'm not a stalker, but she said that it was very boring because she stayed in bed all day. It seems weird. I don't want to ask her though. I don't know her name either. It must be something pretty, like usagi, or sora. Soon, she looks at her watch, and gasps.

"Oh my, I have to get going...I will see you around this time tommorrow." She picked up her pile of paper planes that I wrote to her. We divided the planes.

"Well, farewell." She walked away slowly.

"Goodbye!" I yelled to her. She left over the valley. And that's when I started to feel something. Something I had never felt before. It was too warm, and tender. My heart was beating very fast. This is love, Len.  
>We went into my cold prison. I reread each one, saving my happiness. I smiled each time I read her comment.<p>

"Lights out!" The guard yelled. The lights went out, and I brought my letters in my bed. I kept on rereading them. Love. This is love

Rin's P.O.V

I wake up on the small cold bed. I don't know what to do anymore. I am alone, and nobody could care. I started getting very ill a year ago, and I have been in and out of hospital's all year, but it doesn't look like I will be checking out this hospital anytimes soon. If I could wish for anything, it would be to find someone who truly loves me. My overprotective father doesn't count. He is a ward at a prison. He visits me everyday. I haven't been on my feet in a while. I need to get better, or else I will get worse. I remember when I could walk around. It was a joy. A gift. But I'm stuck in here. I am alone here most of the days. But today I will escape. Just once, I want to smell the fresh air. If I do that, then I will live fully. I can say good bye to all the things that I have learned to love so. I put on my white flower dress with my matching pink scarf and white picnic hat. I walk slowly out of my room into the open light. I exit the door, making sure not to be seen. The fresh valley. I guess I will walk around. Go to the places I want to say goodbye to. The first destination is my dads prison. That prison is in a really beautiful place, and I used to pick flowers around that area. My dad used to say it wasn't safe, but I didn't care. Going there reminded me of the sweet memories that carried the scent of lavender. I will never forget those. As I walk on the edge of the barracks, I see a handsome young boy. He had blonde hair exactly like mine, but in a ponytail. He was looking around suspiciouly as if someone was behind him. Then he noticed me and his eyes widdened.

Exuse me." I yelled. I stop and turn my head toward him. I can't see her eyes because they are covered by her hat.

"May I ask you why you are here? It is very dangerous around this time to be here. You do know this is a prison, right?" He ask. I swiftly smile. He doesn't know who am, does he?

"Why yes, I do know this is a prison. In fact, my father works here. I just have some free time on my hands...Please don't tell him I'm here." I say to him with bright face. I hide myself.

"Don't worry, I won't."

I walk closer and stumble because my legs still are soar. I know what I can do while I'm here.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" I asks.

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Not at all...but we shouldn't talk, the guard will know I'm talking to you. If my dad finds out, you will be beheaded."

"Then how are we going to communicate?" I grin.

I hums, and touch my chin.

"Oh, I know!" I pops up."Do you have paper?" I laugh.

"Yes." He replies."Why?"

"Well...nobody is watching...we could, throw paper planes to each other." I said.

"But how would we communicate?"

"Well, I have a pencil, and so do you, so we could use that to communicate." I giggled.

"Ok." I get a piece of my paper, and right on it.

Franticlly, I shruge.

We begin passing back and forth. He's words are very soft for a prisoner. He's smile could light me up. I savored it in my head.

It was getting late, and I needed to get back to the hospital.

"Well, farewell. I will see you same time tommorrow." I waved bye to him. I walk away from him, my face filled with heat. I had a bunch of letters in my hand, so I stuffed them in my pocket.

I wonder what his name is...

I arrive at the hospital, and run back in my room before anybody notices.

I quickly change clothes back and take my paper planes and hide them under my pillow. My dad pops in.

"Hello, rin. How are you doing? Feeling better?" He asks as he puts a blue lavander flower on my desk.

"Ya, I'm feeling better..." I lied. The truth is my legs hurt, and I can barely stand.

"Good rin. I will see you in two days." And he just left. Like all who enter this room do. I am alone again. The only warm our your letters...They are my sunlight for me to grow. A flower without sunlight is destined to die.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I just decided to take on another story at the same time as another one! Which of my story do you like better so far? Acute, or this one? I NEED REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Arigato! Sayonata!<strong>


End file.
